


You Can't Stop Destiny (But You Can Change It)

by VanillaChip101



Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Dies, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Episode: s03e16 Altar of Mortis, Gen, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Mentioned Clone Troopers, Mentioned Yoda (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Planet Mortis (Star Wars), Possession, Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Day 4 prompt: ImpalingAhsoka is on Mortis with the others, and she attempts to stop all of the force kark once and for all.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, The Son | Fanged God & Ahsoka Tano
Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137947
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	1. Part One

Ahsoka opened her eyes, the amber glint shining in the dark, like a cat in the night. The Son had bit her wrists, the poisons of the dark side flooding her entire body and making her give control to it. The Son stood tall, hands clasped behind his back. 

"You have a duty to fulfill. And you best do it well."

She didn't need to ask him what she needed to do as she stood up. The information was already in her head. Get the dagger, and bring it to him.

Ahsoka stood up, a cruel smile painted on her face. As she exited the prison chamber of the monastery she jumped the same time the Son turned into a gargoyle, grabbing her arms by his talons. He flew up, dumping her on the top of the tower, where she flipped to land on her feet. He disappeared, but she paid that no mind. She sat on her knees, and her eyes closed shut.

~

_Inside Ahsoka's consciousness..._

The real Ahsoka woke up, snarling as the dark pressed against her light, threatening to consume her as a whole. She would not be possessed by some _evil force god_ that she had just met a few days ago. She searched around the confine, trying to figure out where she was. She couldn't feel Anakin and Obi-Wan; did they leave the planet without her? She knew they wouldn't, but something wasn't adding up. She immediately searched for an exit, some way to get out.

"You can't escape that easily."

She whirled around, and her eyes widened in surprise. There she was, another version of herself, back turned. But something felt _off_. The 'clone,' as she would call it, turned around, and Ahsoka startled. She had yellow eyes, black veins covering almost every part of her skin. She looked like a broken doll, her eyes seemingly broken and her hands stained in blood.

"What are you?" Ahsoka gasped.

"This?" Her clone self motioned towards herself almost thoughtfully. "I'm your insecurities, your weaknesses, your _failures_. And soon you'll realize you won't be able to save everyone you love... but be the one to kill them."

Ahsoka was then whisked away, her body not moving but the scene warping and changing into something new. She closed her eyes from all of the power that she felt was in conflict, and when she opened them, she was seeing life back in her own eyes. Or so she thought. She then felt her master's presence.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka, it's me. You're safe. Now let's go."

_Yes! We can leave this godforsaken planet._

"Are you...proud, of me, Master?"

Her lips moved without consent, and Ahsoka moved away in shock but found that her physical body didn't go along with it. She was so confused. She heard a voice then.

"This is your destiny. To help the Son free himself from Mortis."

She turned around, seeing the clone had somehow become more malicious and somehow adopted into the Son's form.

"I won't do it!"

"Oh, you will. You can't stop your destiny."

 _Always in motion, the future is,_ she remembered Master Yoda saying.

Her attention was ripped away from him as she found her lips moving again, turning around to face her beloved master. _  
_

"He's right, right about everything. You must join him. He only wants what's best for the universe."

_No!_

Anakin looked at her in confusion, and she was glad that he didn't agree to whatever bullshit she had just spewed.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

_Everything! Please, help me!_

No one heard her, no one saw her, and for that, she was frustrated.

"Always with the criticism, Master, never really believing in me, trusting me. Well, I don't need you anymore." Her head turned away haughtily, but it wasn't for jokes now. 

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka, listen to me. He has done something to you. Snap out of it. This isn't you, Ahsoka."

The said togruta lashed out against the dark side that was in control, and her eyes flickered blue, if only for a moment.

"Isn't it? I feel more like myself than I ever have. He asked me to give you a message. He said if you didn't join him, he will kill me," Ahsoka giggled, sounding so different from her usual chuckles. Ahsoka's attempts were becoming desperate, and she could feel herself regaining control of her body, only to be pushed away by a growl belonging to the Son.

"I won't let him," Anakin snapped. She could already feel his determination in bringing her back.

"Then _you_ will be forced to kill me," Ahsoka challenged, igniting her lightsaber. Anakin's horrified face tried to search hers for any sign that her light was still there. Through the force, he felt that little spark, surrounded by a whirlwind of darkness. He just had to reach it, and everything would be okay again.

~

Everything _wasn't_ okay.

Every now and then, he would see Ahsoka's eyes turned into their beautiful blue and desperation creased on her face, only for it to be wiped off and replaced with the Sith yellow and a sneer as she repeatedly attempted to break through Anakin's defenses. 

Obi-Wan had joined the fight, and now he was sure they could contain Ahsoka long enough to bring her back to the light, although he wasn't sure how to do it with the dagger, because he was definitely _not_ going to stab his padawan. The window behind him broke and Anakin instinctively moved away from the mess, Obi-Wan following suit. Possessed Ahsoka did too, leaping on the other side to avoid the damage.

"Anakin, now!"

He saw it, the glint of the weapon flying through the air. He outstretched his hand, the dagger halfway to him, only for a lithe figure to flip in and grab it.

Ahsoka.

She smirked, the smile giving him chills. It looked exactly like her, and yet, it wasn't. The desperation flooded in again, and Anakin held hope for Ahsoka to do the right thing.

"Give it to me, child."

He saw Ahsoka's arm move the tiniest inch, and he held his breath. The Ahsoka inside knew what she had to do in order for her masters to return safely, and that was going to start with destroying the Son.

"Ahsoka, no!"

She looked at him, a tear running down her cheek. She was prepared for this. She was somewhat in control, and all she had to do was-

Her arm went up fast, aiming at the Son's chest to maim him, but it stopped right above his heart, his hand raised. His amused eyes glared into Ahsoka's swirling blue and yellow, having already anticipated her attack. He flicked his wrist and her arm plunged towards her own chest, the dagger going through. She looked at him with wide eyes, her hand holding the weapon's hilt. He pried her fingers off and lifted it to himself, examining the red staining it.

"Thank you, your usefulness has come to an end."

Ahsoka gasped as the weapon sliced through her organs and her back, blood already staining the tip and going back out again. Her eyes turned back to their blue as she fell onto her knees, holding her stomach as blood poured out. The veins still danced around her whole body, but the bite mark on her wrists was bleeding black.

"Ahsoka!" Both Anakin and Obi-Wan shouted as they ran up to her, each of them holding her hand.

The gods watched as her blood, sweat, and tears slid down to the pavement.

"I-I'm s-so sorry....I-I _needed_ to d-do it....f-for _you_ ," Ahsoka gasped. If it was a lightsaber wound, it would've already been cauterized and she might've had the ability to stay alive a bit longer. But it wasn't, and since the dagger was already taken out with nothing to stop the bleeding, she was going to die at a much faster rate, albeit she would try to hold on as long as she could, fighting for every breath.

Both men had tears, Anakin raising Ahsoka's hand to his cheek and Obi-Wan gently rubbing her arm.

"C'mon, c'mon, stay awake, you're not gonna die here!" Anakin exclaimed, his broken sobs filling the air as he used his hands to try and stop the bleeding. It didn't work as the blood pooled on and around his fingers; _why was there so much red_? Obi-Wan moved his hand from Ahsoka's cheek to Anakin's shoulder in comfort.

"My dear, it was never your fault." He was mourning, but not as openly as Anakin; there was still a tiny chance that she might be saved and he had to be sure to use all his options, although force healing wasn't gonna help here.

"I-I just wa-wanted to say," Ahsoka coughed, feeling the seconds ticking by, "that I l-love you both ma-masters. Thank y-you for a-always be-being there for...me." Her eyes closed and her chest stopped rising as she exhaled her last breath. Her face relaxed, and if her wound wasn't there, she would look like she was just sleeping. But she wasn't, and both knight and master felt their bond with their padawan break with one last message breaking across. 

_Please tell the men I said goodbye. Farewell._


	2. Part Two (OPTIONAL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an alternate ending/add-on because maybe it was a bit too whumpy. (Although this isn't necessary I just decided to put it here)
> 
> THIS IS OPTIONAL SO IF YOU WANT HER TO STAY DEAD, DON'T READ THIS :D

Ahsoka woke up, feeling groggy as she looked around. The last thing she remembered...was chains. Wait no, that was before. It was the Father's death and a tower explosion. But then what was the chained part? After that...aha, she remembered. The Son...bit her? On the wrist? Through her fucking vambrace that was supposed to protect her? Yeah that happened, and then it all went dark. She wracked her brain, only to find no memories whatsoever, just a huge gap between waking up on the floor and immediately seeing a puddle of blood a few feet away ( _why was there blood anyway, who the fuck bleeds that much; oh and there she goes cussing twice in a minute well it wasn't her fault-_)

Anyways, she tried to bring herself back to the memory. She woke up, and she was hugged? The Daughter was dead beside her ( _wait why is she dead what in the world happened?_ ), Anakin and Obi-Wan looked like shit ( _although Anakin was the one who looked worse; he looked like shit all the time-oh she doesn't have time to remember everything might as well just ask them what happened_ )

Turns out, she hadn't even noticed her surroundings when she woke up, blatantly ignoring Anakin and Obi-Wan to her self musings. Not that they even picked up a conversation with her; they were focused on Rex's hologram that was feeding through.

"So masters...what happened?"

The flicker of haunted and skittish looks they both gave her set her on edge and their faces both reverted back to their normal calm. Obi-Wan shook his head and Anakin waved it off. 

"Nothing much, Sni-I er, mean, Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka raised an eye marking, noting his stumble over her favorite nickname. 

"Master? Is everything alright?" Ahsoka asked, moving to touch his shoulder. He jerked away and she immediately pulled back, hurt spreading across her features.

"Sorry Ahsoka. Just feeling jumpy is all."

She looked unconvinced as she moved to walk out of the cockpit. 

"Alright. I'm just gonna get some meditation in before we reach home."

She never really did learn about the incident until a few weeks later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was already planning a short where the clones find about her death on Mortis or when Anakin + Obi-Wan tell her what happened on Mortis (I'm sticking to canon on that one). So I'm not writing the aftermath of this divergence; it's up to your imagination on how she reacted and how she was told.
> 
> And don't mind the parts that sounded...befuddled; this was kinda last minute because I kept putting off bio homework until now so shit-


End file.
